Forgotten Confession
by FlammaWriter
Summary: Harvey's furious at what seems to be Mike.


"My office. Now." Harvey grounded out, a stern finger pointed throught the glass walls of his office. Everybody's head glanced towards the angry hot-shot lawyer, who normally kept his cool. Mike gulped nervously, and imagined a nicer fate, such us death.

He ducked his head and filed into the office, what had he done this time?

Filed all the paper work, check.

Filled in those stupid forms on time, check.

Arrived to work early, check.

He'd done all that without even being asked, and yet Harvey was trying to rip out his throat. Harvey was glaring at his associates face, without even trying to keep his anger in check. Mike squirmed out of discomfort, glancing around the room avoiding the look of his boss. His foot tapped nervously, his awfully skinny tie felt too tight around his neck and his palms were all sweaty. He stressed his stupidly effective memory of his to find anything he'd done wrong lately. Hell he was even thinking of that time in 5th grade where he pushed a little girl into a puddle of mud.

"Um, Harvey. What this..uhm.. about?" Mike stammered out nervously. He liked to think he was a confident guy, but when you've seen the man punch another man while wearing the same look he is now, shook that confidence a bit.

"Micheal Ross." Harvey grounded out, as he began pacing back and forth.

Okay, so maybe these actions shook Mike's entire confidence.

"Yes?" Mike gasped quietly. "Yes Harvey." He tried again, coughing to regain his voice. Harvey snapped his glare back towards the startled blue eyes of Mike. He took dramatic steps towards the nearly shaking man, who was backed up against the wall of glass.

His two strong arms were placed both sides of his head, pinning the poor boy, trapping him with his doom. His hot breath, created special butterflies that Mike would rather not be feeling in such a position. Not with his heartless boss, who slept with woman then left them.

"Mike." His bosses voice came again, this time softer and smoother. He felt guilty, he felt stupid, he felt hot and bothered, he felt things down south. He groaned audibly, wether it was the fact he was having issues with Rachel right now (sexually) or the fact he didn't need Harvey breathing down his neck, laying on guilt when Trevor was back already harrassing his arse.

"Do you know why you're here, Micheal?" Harvey spoke in a deathly quiet voice, his words making Mike wince with every word. Honestly, he didn't know what he had done. He gulped, and shook his head. Not trusting verbal words, to express his point.

"Do you not remember last night?" Harvey nearly shouted at him. "Fuck Mike." He said softer, removing one of his hands to run it through his normally gelled hair. He'd never seen Harvey so frazzled. It was more intimidating, than his cold uncaring state.

Last night, he remembered getting drunk because Trevor was pestering him again. Calling him unloyal, a bastard, every word he could think of that insulted Mike. There was a blur, there was a beeping, there was a slurred confession. But who too?

"Shit." The word came out of his mouth before he could think. He'd called Harvey. He'd called Harvey. Oh, shit. He'd called Harvey. And confessed, these flowery feelings he'd been contemplating for a while now towards his suave boss.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Mike said, closing his eyes. Groaning in frustration. He whacked the back of his head against the glass. The vibration made Harvey step a few steps back.

"Come." He beckoned. Storming out of his office, Mike decided it best to follow. The few scattered employers that stood in Harvey's way jumped out of the way. Mike gave them sheepish looks, and gave the back of Harvey's head a questioning one.

Harvey flung back the door of the men's room. A few more scattered employees fled the scene. Leaving, Mike and Harvey alone.

"You know why I was angry right?" Harvey said, circling his prey. Mike didn't know what to say, but he did know what Harvey wanted him to say.

"I'm sorry I drunk dialled you last night. And no, I was not high." He splurted out, apologising seemed the best route to keeping his job.

The circling stopped, and Mike found himself eye to eye with Harvey again. He gulped, he looked more angry now.

"So what you said about crushing on me was lies?" He spat out, his eyes searching Mike's in an almost desperate manner. The look that Harvey was giving him was unbearable, he shifted his gaze downwards. He knew Harvey could read people, so he decided not to lie.

"No." He mumbled out, Harvey smirked. "No it was true, I l-like you." He continued to mumble, edging towards the exit. But Harvey wasn't letting that happen.

Grabbing Mike's tie, Harvy pushed him up against the bathroom wall. His lips inches away from Mike's part ones.

"I'm angry at myself Mike." He spoke gently, his breath tickling Mike's mouth. He couldn't move under both the pressure of Harvey's body against his, or his piercing gaze.

He managed to blurt out a single word though, "Why?"

"Because I care, goddammit!" Harvey shouted, Mike didn't even get to process the sweet satasfaction this statement brought him, after countless times he tried to tell Harvey that he did in fact care.

Because Harvey had already placed his soft lips desperately on top of Mike' and desperate the men kissed each other, the days and months spent carefully avoiding their feelings spilled out as they shared their intimacy. Tongue's searched for answers with passion, and hands could barely control themselves. All those tingles they'd felt whenever one accidently touched the other before dissapeared, pouring out into their lips.

The bathroom door swung open, slamming into the wall. They jumped back in suprise, Mike's face going bright red as he tried to tidy up his appearance. It was Louis, and he was glaring at the two guys.

"Shut it, ass-face." Harvey told Louis before storming out of the room. Mike remained flat against the wall, not believing this was all real. However, this was definitely the first of many real encountors he'd spend with his boss on those occasions where the need for eachother over-flowed at work. And next time, Louis wouldn't be there to distract them.


End file.
